


I Like You A Latte

by bananafishings



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slight Bit of Other Things at the End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananafishings/pseuds/bananafishings
Summary: Love is bittersweet, kind of like Coffee and Chocolate can be.A story where Chocolate and Coffee both have feelings for each other, but some obstacles stand in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Coffee was currently driving Chocolate up the wall. In more ways than one. See, the image that people had of Coffee in their heads was one of charm and sophistication. Coffee was a natural flirt, and it was hard for anybody, Food Soul or not, to fall for his sweet (and sometimes bitter) words. That alluring voice and smooth way of talking was hard to resist.

However, Chocolate knew the truth.

The truth that Coffee could really be a goddamn idiot when it came to real feelings.

It had actually been a few weeks now where Chocolate had been trying, for the lack of a better term, to “woo” Coffee. Chocolate was very much into Coffee, and he was trying his absolute hardest to showcase that. 

Now, Chocolate was very much aware of his own reputation as a flirt. It came naturally to him as breathing. It was just something that Chocolate knew how to do, considering people just seemed to fall for him as soon as they made eye contact for longer than three seconds. It was just a skill that he had developed from having so much practice.

However, he knew what he wanted, and he knew his own feelings. Coffee made him feel…different. He wanted to try something with Coffee. To get to know him better. He also wanted to see how his hands felt, the things he liked, maybe how the other’s lips would feel-

So maybe Chocolate was a little smitten. Or a lot smitten.

The problem was that Coffee couldn’t take a damn hint.

For example, there was last week.

Chocolate had sauntered up to Coffee. All smiles and had boldly declared “Are you busy? Would like to visit my room for a bit?” He had on a smile that he hoped conveyed charm and confidence.

Coffee just laughed in response. “Come on Chocolate, I know you say that to everyone.” He waved it off and continued inspecting the Master Attendant’s newly developed food times. Completely ignoring Chocolate after.

So that was bust.

The most recent incident was just yesterday.

After a lot of failed attempts here and there: giving compliments like: _“You look quite dashing today Coffee. Is that a new outfit?”_ Giving lingering touches and stares that he hoped would give the other a hint but always ultimately failed; Chocolate decided to try another straightforward way of confessing his feelings.

He had approached Coffee when the other was alone. Not another full soul in sight. After making some small talk about today’s work. He slyly asked Coffee, “If I gave you a rose, would you accept it?” 

That left Coffee stunned, just for a moment though. Then he quickly bounced back replying “Oh Chocolate, you know I have no need for flowers. Perhaps the Master Attendant would appreciate them better?”

Just like all those other times, Coffee quickly bid Chocolate farewell and was on his merry way.

Chocolate just sighed. Another attempt at flirting, wasted just like that. The only thing that kept his soul from being completely destroyed was that he swore he could see the hint of a blush on Coffee’s face as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's complicated.

Coffee was having a really hard time at the moment. Well, for a while now. He had no idea how to even begin to handle the problems that he was currently facing. So, Coffee maybe had feelings for Chocolate. He knew that ultimately he was heading for heartbreak in some capacity, but the heart wanted what it wanted.

What he wanted was out of reach.

The thing is that, Coffee knew Chocolate was a giant flirt. He could get anyone he wanted, and he never settled down. It just wasn’t who he was to do so. 

He was aware that he himself was a flirt too, and he never really meant it seriously. It was all fun and teasing for him. It was fun to watch people blush and stutter when they talked to him. He knew that Chocolate was the same well.

So in the end, he knows that Chocolate isn’t being serious when Chocolate flirts with him.

He really wants him to be serious, but that would be asking for too much.

That is why Coffee is currently avoiding Chocolate as much as possible. Being around him when he makes all those flirty comments and suggestions gets his hopes up too high.

So he keeps himself at a distance, still being friendly with Chocolate, but keeping a respectable distance between them. For example, like today.

Today Chocolate had offered to give him a rose. He laughed it off and left as soon as he could. He knew running away probably was not going to solve anything, but he was still going to do it.

He hated that he could feel the heat on his cheeks as he said his goodbye.

“Damn.” Was all Coffee could think when he was finally away. He was now watching the lovely Black Tea and Milk making good conversation with each other in another room. Away from Chocolate.

They looked so in love! Every one of the Master Attendant’s Food Souls knew how happy the couple was. Usually Coffee loved to watch them interact. It was nice to see two Food Souls get along so well, and have it shown from their expressions that they were smitten with each other. Their chemistry was like a good recipe that made everyone happy.

He was still happy for them now, but it did sting a little bit. 

He sighed a little to himself, deciding to keep himself busy once again thinking of ways to help his Master Attendant.

Hopefully in due time, his feelings would start to fade so he could focus on other things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter in where Chocolate goes to seek advice.

The next day, Chocolate decided maybe he needed some outside help to solve his predicament. All these countless attempts at flirting were honestly going nowhere. There had to be another way to get Coffee to notice his true intentions, wasn't there?

So with new resolve to conquer Coffee’s heart, he approached the Master Attendant who was currently talking a well-deserved break after a hectic morning shift at the restaurant that day. Maybe if anyone knew about how feelings worked, maybe it was the very human Master.

“Ah, Coffee!” Master Attendant cheerily greeted, always happy to be talking to the Food Souls. “How are you today?”

“Well, actually it’s going quite fine. Thank you very much Master Attendant. However, there is something… rather pressing that I would like to discuss.” Chocolate replied,

That definitely caught Master Attendant’s attention. “Oh no! What’s troubling you? Can I possibly help?”

“Yes, well that is my hope. I don’t doubt your wonderful capabilities of course! It’s just a troubling situation I seem to have fallen into.” Chocolate said.

“What is it? I’ll do my best!” Chocolate had to smile at that.

“Hmm, well. I’m going to be straightforward with you. Do you perhaps know the proper way to court someone?” Chocolate asked, blushing the tiniest bit.

“Court someone? In what way, Chocolate?” Master replied. He seemed genuinely interested and concerned.

“I guess what I’m asking is how can I make my feelings come across to someone? In a way that is unmistakable?”

Master Attendant thought for a moment. “Hmm. So basically you want to know how to confess to someone? I thought you were good at this type of thing, Chocolate? I mean, I know that I myself could hardly speak to you when we first met!”

“I am very flattered Master Attendant, and I myself was also very confident in my abilities. However, in this current situation, it just seems that the other party cannot understand my feelings.”

Master Attendant hummed in though. “I see, I see. Well, I won’t ask who this other party is, but I can offer some advice. The only thing you can do is be straightforward! Maybe they just don’t understand all the clues you’re giving them, even if they are very clear. I would say just tell them exactly the way you feel about them, whatever that may be.”

Chocolate had to agree. Maybe that was the only way Coffee would take a hint.

“I think I will have to take you up on your advice, Master Attendant. Thank you very much for your time, I really am very grateful.” Chocolate said, having a little more hope then he did that morning.

“Of course, Chocolate. I just want you all to be happy.” The ever patient and insightful Attendant said.

Chocolate wanted that for everyone too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

It wasn’t very long before Coffee found himself alone with Chocolate again. 

That seemed to happen a lot, and Coffee couldn’t tell if it was a curse or a blessing. Or perhaps it was a combination of both, bittersweet if you will.

It was nice because Chocolate was a very popular person around there. Of course he was, considering how charming and handsome he was. So Chocolate was always somewhere or another with somebody. That meant that those times that they got to spend time together…. They were really nice.

However, Coffee still felt himself falling for Chocolate more and more; so he was still trying to keep his distance from the other. Unfortunately, it seemed that today had other plans.

This day was a very busy one at the restaurant. It seemed that word was getting around about how good the food was there because the staff was twice as busy as usual as the orders just poured in.

It just so happened that all the other Food Souls were tired and had to rest. Chocolate and Coffee were fine however, and the Mater Attendant had asked if they could help close the shop themselves. They didn’t really have a reason to say no. Both of them were always eager to please and helping the Master Attendant was their job, so they went with it and agreed.

Coffee had nowhere to run now.

So he focused a lot on all the restaurant tasks that had to be done for the night. He also could have sworn that Chocolate was glaring holes into the back of his head, but he chose not to say anything about that. Even when they kept bumping into each other the whole time, Coffee just laughed it off and didn’t comment on anything any further.

The silence in the air was unbearable.

It was when they were finally done with all the tasks for the day, that it happened.

“Hey Coffee, would you mind hearing me out for just a bit of your time?” Chocolate asked, facing Coffee, an earnest look on his face. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

Coffee agreed. “Why of course, I don’t see why not. What is it?” It would have made it even more awkward to decline since they were both right there, and he was curious to see what the other had to say.

Chocolate looked nervous now. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” He began, “I should have told you this earlier, but I just didn’t know where to start.”

Huh. “Huh?” Coffee says, confusion written all over his face. Now he was the one who was nervous. Had Chocolate maybe caught on to how he felt about him? Was he getting ready to reject him? Was he not careful enough in hiding his true feelings? 

All these thoughts were racing through his mind, and it left him unable to even respond. 

Somehow, when Coffee wasn’t paying attention, Chocolate had grabbed his face in both of his hands. 

Everything went deathly quiet and still. Coffee could’t find it in himself to say anything right now. So Chocolate started to talk again for him.

“Look, I should have said this earlier, but Coffee, I like you. I love you. I think that I could make you very happy.” He says to Coffee, plain and simple. Coffee can’t uncover the emotions that are behind those words.

So he fights.

“Don’t play around like that.” Is all that Coffee says back, standing his ground.

It’s Chocolate’s turn to be shocked.

Coffee pulls away from Chocolate’s hands, annoyed. “You shouldn’t joke around like that.” 

“But I’m not-” Chocolate begins, but he’s cut off by Coffee, whose look of confusion is now replaced with something stronger, with that of anger. Coffee’s hands are balled into fists and he’s trying his hardest to retain his sophisticated composure. 

“I’ve heard what you tell to everyone else Chocolate. You give everyone roses, you invite a lot of people to your room, and I know I’m not that much better but… I can’t do that with you. I don’t think that I can handle it. I’m not playing this game, I’m sorry.” With that Coffee storms out of the restaurant before Chocolate can even say anything back in response. 

Leaving through the doors, he does hear Chocolate yelling, “Wait! Come back!” but he doesn’t even stop. If anything it makes him go even faster. Coffee isn’t even sure where’s he going, but he’s getting there quick. He doesn’t want to be around anybody now so he needs to just leave.

This isn’t how he imagined things would go between them, although he never had his hopes up in the first place.

He finds a solitary tree somewhere in the clearing that he hides behind. only there he lets the frustrated tears that he was holding in come out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update!

He wanted to run after him, he really did. But Chocolate didn’t want to risk making things even worse than they already clearly were. Maybe Coffee needed some space, judging by the way he left. It just really hurt to know that Coffee was hurting, and that it was all because of _him_.

He couldn’t fix anything for either of them, at least not now. So he left, thoughts racing and a pain in his chest that hurt worse than any physical battle wound. 

Chocolate doesn’t think he’s ever felt so guilty in his life.

~

Later, Chocolate was in a daze when he came back to the restaurant. He was helping people and doing various tasks yes, but his mind was far away. It seemed that all the staff noticed, because they kept asking him if he was okay (Master Attendant even tried to coax what was wrong out of him, but he dodged the questions) but he just smiled and pretended everything was fine. Even though even by looking at his face everyone could tell that he was anything but fine.

Everything was just noise and commotion to him right now. Time was passing and Chocolate couldn’t bring himself to pay attention to any of it.

It was only when the Tiramisu came to check up on him that he snapped back to reality. He hadn’t even noticed her come in until she spoke up.

“Chocolate, I know something’s wrong. Can you talk to me about it?” She asked gently. She gestured for him to follow her, and he reluctantly allowed himself to be led to a secluded part of the restaurant in the back.

He wanted to hide everything that happened from her too, but this was Tiramisu. She was sweet and lovely, and was very close friends with both him and Coffee. She was one of his best friends and he couldn’t possibly think of keeping this from her, especially since she was asking about it. Maybe since she knew him and Coffee so well, she could help him get out of this complicated mess more than anyone.

“I, uh, well, yes I can.” He took a breath and hesitated to speak again, but she looked patient, encouraging him to continue. “I confessed to Coffee today.”

“That’s great news!” I knew you two were…” She stops sounding happy when she sees the completely distraught expression on Chocolate’s face. “But then, oh my, is this what’s the trouble is all about? You can tell me about it.”

Chocolate sighs. Embarrassed and despondent. “He shot me down?”

“Oh, that’s awful! I’m so sorry.”

He takes another breath and continues. “It was more than that. I think he didn’t believe me when I told him how I felt. He said… he thought I was lying to him. He said to not joke around, and he, well he ran away.” 

Her expression becomes one of surprise and then of concern. “So he misunderstood your intentions?”

Chocolate nods.

She continues. “ I see. Well, this is complicated, Chocolate. But there is something I want to say. I don’t mean to pry, but I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I’ve known you two long enough to see how close you two have gotten. I can tell the ways you two change when you’re together. I do think that he has feelings for you as well. He just misread the situation.”

Chocolate blushed, feeling a twinge of happiness, at the confirmation that he perhaps did have a chance. That feeling was quickly replaced with the despair from earlier. “But with that reaction! He didn’t even want to be near me, he ran and I don’t know why….”

But oh, he does know.

Chocolate puts his head in his hands. “Wait, I do know. He even told me! I’m an idiot, Tiramisu. He just thinks I was joking around! Like you said he misread my intentions. But I honestly told him how I feel, and he wouldn’t listen to me when I tried to explain, so what do I do?”

Tiramisu ponders it for a moment. “First, I would say to not be too hard on yourself. You were just being honest about how you felt, but Coffee let his emotions get the better of him. He was also trying to not let himself be hurt. And I know you don’t want to hurt him.”

Chocolate feels a sting behind his eyes but he pushes it down. “I don’t.”

She talks comfortingly, laying a hand on Chocolate’s shoulder. “You two just need to talk again, it was good that you were being upfront with him, but he was scared and didn’t know what to do. You two perhaps acted in ways before with other Food Souls that led to this misunderstanding. But please do not let that stop you from showing your feelings again.”

Chocolate looks up. “Showing my feelings?”

“Yes, it seems that you just have to show him your feelings through action and talk it out again. I know it seems like everything is lost, but I know that the both of you can make it through this. Things like this do not always go as smoothly as planned.” She smiles. 

“Showing him…” Chocolate muses. 

Then a cold sinking feeling sinks in. 

“Tiramisu, have you seen Coffee recently. Like in the past few hours?” He isn’t sure how long he’s been away from Coffee, but he does know it has been a while.

Tiramisu looks concerned. “No thinking of it now, he has not been here near the restaurant for hours.” 

Oh no.

Chocolate had just assumed that maybe Coffee was around, avoiding him. Maybe in the nearby Ice Arena, but he wasn’t there.

He stands up. “I have to find him, Tiramisu. I have to get to him.”

Tiramisu nods. “I believe in you, Chocolate. I will also look for him around here. I know that you want to be there for him first, but if you need help I am always here for you two. We all are.”

Chocolate also nods. “Thank you. For everything.” 

He leaves the restaurant. As soon as he’s outside, he runs.


	6. Chapter 6

When Coffee had fully come back to his senses, he had no idea where he was.

He just couldn’t handle it. Couldn’t handle the hurt that had settled in heart, conflicting with the feelings that he still had for Chocolate.

In that haze of anger and resentment and pity for himself, he had lost it.

He ran until he couldn’t breathe, and settled down on the ground when the angry and sad tears finally stopped.

In all that running and chaos then he hadn’t noticed what direction he was going in.

All Coffee could see now is that the fields looked unfamiliar, and that he must have accidentally ran into the still unexplored areas of the North Island.

In other words, he was lost. Desperately lost.

Thinking that he made a complete fool of himself, running off like a child and throwing harsh words to the one Food Soul he cared about the most right now, he didn’t know what to do.  
So, he waited.

He wasn’t ready to go back, not yet.

A tiny part of Coffee wanted to believe that maybe Chocolate would come for him. Even though he didn’t deserve it.

~

Chocolate tore through the fields frantically looking for any sign of Coffee outside.  


He kept shouting, “Coffee! Coffee! Where are you?” But there was no response every time.  


It was getting really hard to stay calm.

_Where is he? I can’t find him and it’s all my fault!_

Before Chocolate gave into more despair; he finally noticed the areas of grass and plants that were clearly in disarray. There was tall grass that had been pushed down and upon looking closer, there were footprints in the dirt as well. Connecting the dots in his head, Chocolate could now make out a general path where someone had clearly been running through (and none too gently by the looks of it).

_It has to be him._

So, he followed the trail.

~

Coffee had no sense of time out there, no way to know how long it had been. He was leaning against tree and alone when he heard it.

 _“Coffee!”_ A frantic voice had called out.

He couldn’t believe, but it sounded like it was Chocolate.

Coffee only believed that it actually was Chocolate when the other Food Soul had dropped himself in front of him on his knees.

_I must have gone mad._

“Coffee, Coffee are you alright? I—I was so worried about you. Are you hurt?” Chocolate asked, those kind and worried eyes boring into Coffee’s soul. The hurt was coming back. All Coffee wanted to do was run away again, but for some reason he chose to stay this time. Partially because he didn’t want to make a fool of himself a second time, and partially because Chocolate had now very boldly grasped his right hand with both of his, and not letting go.

Coffee tried to speak up, but the words died down in his throat. He didn’t know what to say.  
Chocolate saw that, so he spoke again. 

“I’m just relieved that you’re okay Coffee. That you’re here and safe, with me.” Coffee blushed at that, his heart giving a little jump despite the circumstances. Chocolate continued. “But I also know that I hurt you earlier, and maybe a lot of times before that… so I’m just asking that you hear me out. Will you? I… I understand if you don’t.” 

Chocolate still had not let go of Coffee’s hand, and Coffee suspected that he wouldn’t any time soon.

Coffee finally spoke. “I’ll hear you out.” He was careful to choose his words now, lest he make a fool of himself again.

The smile on Chocolate’s face almost made Coffee sputter. The other soul spoke after taking a deep breath. “Thank you. Thank you so much for hearing you out. I just have so much I want to say to you that I don’t even know where to start. I guess I can start with saying I’m sorry for hurting you. It was never my intention, but it happened.”

“It’s… it’s alright.” Coffee said, still regretting the way he acted earlier.

“No, it’s not. And please don’t blame yourself for this either. Maybe the timing on my part wasn’t right, or I should have explained myself better, but it happened. I hurt you and I want to make up for it. This wasn’t the way I planned on telling you, but…” 

Chocolate let go of Coffee’s hands finally and continued. “I don’t know if I can make you fully believe me right away but, I really do have feelings for you, Coffee. For a long time now.”

“You did?” Coffee asks. “I, I had no idea, but then, what about all that flirting you’ve done with others?”

Chocolate flinches, like the words physically sting. “That, well that’s just how I’ve always acted. I like to make people happy, and for me it’s very easy with words. People like the way I can make them laugh or feel good about them themselves. But then Coffee, I just hope you understand that the flirting I’ve done with people was never really romantic in nature… at least not until I did it with you.” 

It’s Chocolate’s turn to look sheepish and blush. “I also thought that perhaps maybe you understood that since you sometimes do that too. Flirting.”  


Coffee feels like a complete fool, because he’s right. “I… well yes that is true.” In his own thoughts of worry and panic he had never considered his own actions. He sighs. “I’m so sorry, Chocolate, I judged you when I was never any better. I was too caught up in my own feelings even where there were much more important things to worry about.”

Chocolate shakes his head. “No, it’s… well, thank you for apologizing. We just both acted how we always did. It is true, how were you to know that I was being genuine? That I wasn’t playing around? I should have talked about it with you more rather than springing it all on you.”

There’s the sound of some sniffling, and then laughter. Chocolate is confused.

“Coffee are you okay? Did I say something?” He’s panicking when he sees a few tears leak out of Coffee’s eyes. The atmosphere is different now, so he gathers up the courage to wipe them away and that just makes Coffee laugh more.

“By the Food Gods … I’m an utter fool.” He says.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I made all of this mess, and it turns out, it was all in my head wasn’t it? This grand scheme to break my heart?”

Chocolate sighs. “We both should of thought things out more.”

He nods his head in agreement. “Yes, I was too rash with my actions.”

“Why were you crying just now?”

Coffee smiles. “I’m relieved. I guess you can say that I’m happy to know that my feelings are not as one-sided as I deemed them to be.”

Chocolate’s heart does a million spins at that. He finally laughs too. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“It may indeed be what you’re thinking. I think that perhaps I also have feelings for you too Chocolate. For a long time now.”

They’re both not sure where to go from there, but Chocolate decides to take the lead.

“Well if that’s the case, would you mind if I let you know again that I like you?”

“Of course, I’d absolutely would love to see how.” A wink given by Coffee, and Chocolate knows that they’re gonna be okay.

So, he does show him. Chocolate takes Coffee’s face into his hands once again. This time, more gentle, more focused, and with a purpose. Coffee leans in when Chocolate does, and they meet each other somewhere in the middle. Their lips finally meet and it’s just as sweet as they both imagined. Chocolate feels giddy, and Coffee has never felt so happy. 

They pull away from their first innocent kiss and this time it’s Coffee leaning in first. The second kiss is hotter, more sensual, as Coffee asks for permission to enter Chocolate’s mouth and Chocolate lets him.

Their tongues push up against each other for a long while, both of them enjoying the sensation and the satisfaction of finally doing what they wanted to do for so long. Chocolate still can’t believe that this is happening.

The sound that Coffee makes when Chocolate gets bold and pushes a thigh in between Coffee’s legs and moves it a little makes him groan. Coffee whines and Chocolate moves his thigh, afraid of overstepping his bounds. It actually just makes Coffee whine again. 

“Who said you could stop, darling?”

Chocolate blushes again. “Well alright, but before we do anything else then, would you be okay, just being with me? I promise to never leave your side.”

Coffee rolls his eyes, but he’s touched all the same. “I would be honored. If you’re asking me to be your boyfriend.”

“You know I’ll make you happy, my love.”

“I believe you this time.”

They kiss again, and they lay together in the grass, giving no thought to where they are; the very limited light left. Nothing else matters when their kisses are this sweet and the sounds that Coffee keeps making every time Chocolate moves against him are this good.

~

Tiramisu had remarkable composure and strong will to not say anything when they both come back, hand in hand, looking like they both won and lost a fight with a Fallen Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they finally admitted their feelings! Thank you so much to everyone for leaving comments and reading this little fic. I'm definitely going to keep writing for these two. Also, a bonus and/or side story is probably in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely meteor_ready! Also thank you to this certain Food Fantasy discord who are great and gave me inspiration.
> 
> I'm on twitter as @bananafishings and on tumblr as @sadbananafish


End file.
